Alix DeLyon
Alix DeLyon is a survivor in the end. She’s a self-proclaimed “provider” operating out of the eastern outskirts of Lyon. Appearance Alix is a woman with lightly tanned skin, bright icy blue eyes and shoulder length black hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail with the use of a piece azure-dyed sand sik. Looking to be in her mid-twenties, she is often considered rather attractive, despite the very cold allure she gives off when in the company of business affiliates. All in all she's quite intimidating towards her clientele, a trait she to her advantage to get what she wants. Although she doesn't go out of her way to stand out, in the city of Lyon, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Her relative lack of skin pigmentation leaves her paler than most in the city and her choice of clothing does very little to help with this issue. Despite the attention it draws in the day time, her outfit does a fair job of blending in when the night sky is the backdrop, especially when she zips up. Her usual fatigues consist of a rather thin black tube top and purple choker covered by a knee length thin purple leather trench coat with a pair of black pants which are held in place by brown leather suspenders that match her brown combat boots and her fingerless leather gloves. Other than her coat, which is used to effectively hide and carry her inventory as well as protect her from the cold desert nights, the rest of her attire is designed for one thing and one thing alone: mobility. In her line of work, protection may be helpful, but being able to move quickly and capitalise on the enhanced abilities that the touch of God granted her is paramount to her survival. Strapped to her thighs under her trench coat, she carries a short tanto-like sword made of a repurposed lawnmower blade, some wood and some twine as well as an unloaded FN 5-7 pistol. She keeps her only bullet for the handgun in the cuff of her right sock. Other than that her coat contains a bit of spare weaponry and some other useful survival items. She has a snake shaped tribal tattoo from her younger days on her left forearm. This symbol belonged to a group of mercenaries who lived in Lyon sometime ago, who were all thought to have died 10 years ago. When travelling through the desert or anywhere for that matter, she'll wear a large dark blue hooded cloak made of sand silk around her body. The fabric is of extremely high quality decorated by a grey outline. This particular piece of clothing is surprisingly light, but manages to do a fantastic job of providing protection from the elements. Her boots are unlike the normal footwear of the Desert people. Instead of the classic open toed sandals, Alix opts for a more practical garment. Her leather combat boots have a retractable blade built into the tip that comes out with a clenching of her toes. Personality In a few words, Alix's personality could often be described as "business oriented". When it comes to getting things done, she'll try to do it as fast as she can to the best of her capabilities. She often outright refuses to listen to people unless they have something worthwhile to say regardless of how rude that may make her seem. She doesn't like wasting time while working, which often makes her seem impatient to the eyes of an observer. She refuses to put up with anyone who doesn't match her, but when in the company of someone who surpasses her, she'll shut up and listen because she knows that that'll allow for things to run much more smoothly. She does like to have fun with her work however. She'll often take the time to throw in a few snarky remarks, jokes or puns when the situation presents itself. Although this slightly detracts from her normal method of operation, she likes it and that's all that counts. Another small quirk of hers is that she's not a fan of killing for anything other than self defense. The pain of losing a loved one is familiar to her and it's something she doesn't want to be responsible for inflicting on anyone. Even when defending herself, she'll try her best to avoid anything more than incapacitating her foe, but that doesn't make her incapable of going all the way. Despite all that though, she'll only act like this when she's on the clock. When Alix is on her own time, she'll act much more relaxed and enjoy the finer things. Due to her line of work causing her to come across many treasures of the lost world, she has made a habit of collecting things that were once thought to be lost to the sands of time, like fine wines, medicine, books of the old world and even a vinyl record player although most discs found are too worn for use. When she meets someone new, she'll do her best to show that person typical Desert tribe hospitality as long as they're willing to suspend hostility long enough for her to do so. She's a fan of foreigners because they usually carry rare items that she might be interested in and are usually willing to trade. She seems to be rather well liked among the people of Lyon, having established good relations with the general population due to the helpfulness of her services as well as the fairness of her deals. Alix also has a soft spot for children, this is due to the fact that she lost her first pregnancy as the result of a Horror attack. Even if her history has left her with no particular reason to show any kindness towards the untouched, she still treats them better than most, being completely willing to offer them aid and even a place to stay if ever she were to meet one, regardless of how dangerous that would be. She understands that they didn't ask for what they were, or in this case weren't, afflicted with and that they've likely been through some serious trauma over their lifetime. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. Name of Ability Describe your abilities via your level of taint from the mutants. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:PC